The Many Dates of the Hero of Hyrule
by NeoMark
Summary: Based on "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton". After a failed attempt to ask Princess Zelda out, Link is given an opportunity by the spirit of love to meet other women from other video game franchises to meet his potential match.
1. Chapter 1: The Spirit of Love

_**The Many Dates of the Hero of Hyrule**_

_**Chapter 1: The Spirit of Love**_

And so his attempt to speak to her went in vain. It had been a year since the battle with Ganon and Link found this more difficult. He's faced dragons, giants, and the king of evil himself in a form of a monstrous warthog.

And yet he has no courage to speak to the princess of Hyrule.

"How'd it go, big brother?"

Once he returned home after his trip to Hyrule's capital, he came to his house in Hateno Village. He didn't even bother stopping to eat. Once he went through, he was greeted by his little sister. Aryll knew he liked the princess but was too much of a shy person to say anything. Even though they became good friends, he never had the guts to talk to her that way. Aryll pressured him and wanted him to invite her to dinner, this was supposed to be the news she'd hear.

"I couldn't…" Link said, sounding heartbroken.

Aryll became saddened.

"You got cold feet?"

"At first…" Link said. "By the time I got over it, I was told she wasn't able to stay for long. She's going out of country for an important meeting and won't be back until next month…"

Link made it to his bed upstairs, laying facedown and groaning in disappointment.

Aryll looked to her 18-year old big brother with sadness. The 14-year old sat at the bed, patting her green-clad brother on the head, on his green cap.

"It's okay… I'm sure she'll go out with you when she comes back."

"I doubt it…" Link said as he flipped right-side up. "She's 18 now, legal age for marriage. I seriously doubt I have a chance with her even if I saved Hyrule."

"But you're famous throughout the country!" Aryll said. "You are more than right for her!"

Link groaned. He did not feel like he would get another chance to talk to her.

He had a crush on the princess since first seeing her when he was 13. She had lovely blonde hair and eyes that caught his fancy. Since getting to know her upon realizing his destiny as Hyrule's hero, it gave him an excuse to get to know her. She was hesitant at first to get to know someone who was basically a stranger but warmed up to him when he showed a sense of humor and love for food that others found ridiculous.

It was going very well, and Link became a respected warrior and recurring ally for the Royal Family. The only downside for him was that he wasn't the only one attracted to the princess. Princes, swordsman and even mercenaries from Hyrule and beyond fought for a chance to earn her hand.

Link investigated many of these men and their backgrounds, finding them to have incredible skill and potential resources that would no doubt help Hyrule. Link felt he had no shot.

"I don't think that's enough, Aryll."

Aryll looked at her brother sympathetically, wanting only for him to be happy.

She got off the bed and walked to her bedroom.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, big brother." Aryll said, looking back before walking out.

Link just stared at the ceiling, unsure.

He remained that way, for longer than he expected.

He heard footsteps entering his room, he was too sad to notice they were somehow lighter than his little sister's.

"Aryll… I appreciate it but I just want to be alone."

"I am _not_ Aryll."

The woman's voice caught his attention.

Link sat up, reaching for his sword. Once he looked, his jaw dropped.

This woman looked… beautiful.

She had long, red hair and a white robe with a hood. Her eyes were a lovely blue-green, just like Zelda's. She also, to his surprise, had white wings on her back.

Yet, whatever she was, Link could somehow sense she wasn't evil.

"Who are you?" He managed to ask.

"The Spirit of Love." She said matter-of-factly.

Link just stared at her.

"You say that like I should know who that is…"

She shrugged.

"I am known by many things on many worlds, this one has one of my favorites… Venus."

Link's eyebrow raised.

"Like the fairy queen?" He asked.

"_She_ was named after me." She stated. "I am here to help you."

"Help with what?"

"Do you recall what I called myself? The Spirit of Love." She said.

"And… how would you help me?"

"To find your perfect match…" Link just stared blankly. "Perhaps your match is not in Hyrule… or this world." Link just kept silent. "Love is a power that transcends time and space, so I can reach out to find love for you throughout time and space. Think of me as a dating service. I will find you a potential match and it will be up to you to see if you are meant for each other."

Link finally did something. He pinched his cheek.

"What are you doing?" She asked, annoyed that he's not reacting as he should.

"Checking to see if I'm awake." He let go. "Yeah… I'm awake… and _you're_ crazy."

"You are friends with a princess who is the reincarnation of a goddess and yet you find _my offer_ hard to believe?" She asked.

"Maybe so… but I can't just… date another woman while Zelda is out of the country!" He said.

"How long will she be gone?"

Link remembered the exact amount of time. "30 days, at least a month."

"Then, I will help you meet one girl each day… it will be up to you to find a potential match. One month's worth of meeting a new girl each day and find potential. Perhaps you will find someone better for you?"

Link looked away, unsure.

"I don't know…"

"Tell you what." She said. "Go on one date tomorrow. If you're convinced it's a bad idea, then let me know. We'll stop."

Link looked to her, deciding to nod.

"Very well, I will need a sort of alias." She said as she took out a piece of paper with a feather pen.

"What?"

"To conceal your real name, it is a blind date, after all."

Link groans.

"Just use Hero in Green." He said.

"Very well…" Venus says. "Now, describe yourself to sell yourself to potential lovers."

Link rolled his eyes.

"18 years of age, male, 5'5'', 150 lbs., home in Hyrule." Venus gave him a look to resume. He groaned. "Athletic build, dirty blonde with blue eyes. Nice guy who cares for people and doesn't hesitate to help. Likes eating, practicing swordplay, traveling and sleeping in."

"And your ideal lover?"

"Someone who… cares for people, dislikes unnecessary violence, will show my little sister kindness and won't be upset with my line of work."

Venus nodded. She finished writing that all down.

"Very well, I will reach out to you soon." She turns around. "Ta-ta."

In a flash, she disappeared.

Link just blinked at the spot she was, unsure of all this.

"That was… weird." He said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a scroll fell on his head and landed in his lap.

He stared at it for a bit.

He picked it up and looked at it.

He noticed writing underneath the seal. "Do not open until tomorrow night." He read out loud.

He shrugged.

_This is… weird. Still, I did agree to go on one date._

He took a breath and decided to get something to eat before bed.

Next time: The Sapphire of Time

* * *

**Based on Flower Princess 11's "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton", which you should totally read, and my spin-off if Danny and Kim became a couple.**

**I asked her for a name for the Spirit of Love. She suggested Cupid or Aphrodite. I googled Aphrodite and found her Roman counterpart, Venus. Venus is a character in Zelda and so, in a way, she helped me name the character.**

**Like how her story was about Danny meeting girls from different cartoons, this will have Link meet girls from different video games. You are free to suggest girls. (Must be human/human-like so no anthropomorphic characters like Amy Rose) I had like the first 5 decided. And like her story, it will be 30 dates. No more or less.**

**Take care.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sapphire of Time

_**The Sapphire of Time**_

Link regretted this decision right away. In the morning, he found that scroll still on his dresser. He wanted to think last night was just an odd dream, but this was proof it wasn't.

At lunch, he and Aryll sat together. Since their parents died when they were younger, they were alone in the house. This once belonged to their family, though they had to live with a family friend until Link was 16, the legal age to live alone in Hyrule, in order to move back in.

Thanks to Princess Zelda, they were able to purchase furniture and clothes. That made this decision to go on these dates all the more an idea he regretted.

"So, what's with that scroll in your room?" Aryll's question caught his attention. "I've never seen it before."

Link looked away for a moment, trying to think of something his sister would buy.

He figured he should tell her the truth… with certain aspects missing.

"Someone saw me upset about not going on a date, so they offered a sort of blind dating service."

Aryll rose one eyebrow. "Really? That doesn't sound like you, it sounds too much of a surprise."

"Well, she said that I should at least try one and I can quit after that. And don't worry, I'll keep my sword and shield with me in case of trouble."

Aryll looked a bit unsure about this, but the smaller blonde shrugged.

"Well, this might good for you. It'll get your mind off Princess Zelda."

"Yeah…" Link said, questioning her sudden decision to just disappear for a month. "Wherever she is…"

* * *

Night came, Link took the scroll and opened it.

He groaned to himself. "Here it goes."

He opened it.

There, it read rules

**BY OPENING THIS, YOU HAVE AGREED TO THE RULES OF THIS SEARCH FOR LOVE**

**YOU MAY NOT DESCRIBE THAT THIS SERVICE INVOLVES TRAVELING THROUGH TIME AND SPACE WITH ANYONE NOT AFFILIATED WITH THE PROGRAM. YOU HAVE FREEDOM TO SPEAK IF YOU ARE DISCOVERED, BUT YOU CANNOT PURPOSEFULLY REVEAL YOURSELF TO ANYONE. YOU MAY MENTION YOU HAVE BEEN ON A DATE, BUT SAY NOTHING TO SUGGEST THEY ARE NOT OF YOUR WORLD/TIMELINE/UNIVERSE ETC.**

**FAILURE TO FOLLOW THIS WILL RESULT IN YOUR IMMEDIATE TERMINATION FROM THE SERVICE**

Link rose one eyebrow.

"What am I getting myself into?"

He kept reading.

**AS THE MALE SEEKING FEMALE COMPANIONSHIP, YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO THE WORLDS OF THE WOMEN WHO HAVE BEEN SELECTED AS YOUR DATE. YOU WILL RECEIVE A SCROLL AFTER READING THIS TO GIVE YOU THE INFORMATION ON THE CHOSEN FEMALE AND THE TIME YOU WILL MEET THEM.**

Link felt something hit his head and land next to him. Looking to his side, he saw another scroll. He looked around, seeing no one around to have put it above him or anything to indicate someone was just in his room.

"That's… not spooky at all."

He took the scroll and opened it. Reading his date.

_THE SAPPHIRE OF TIME_

_AGE: 18_

_FEMALE_

_5'5''_

_140 lb._

_From: Ylisse_

_Slim, female figure with some athletic tones_

_Blue hair and blue eyes._

_Caring young woman who values justice and people's safety_

_Likes: Swordplay, jokes and her family_

_Seeks: An honorable man who is not a coward and won't hesitate to do what is right._

Link rose one eyebrow. This "Sapphire" sounds like a nice person, a little too nice. He started to get a bit concerned this may be a ploy of some kind. Still, he knew it would be tomorrow when he met this girl. It read to be ready before noon.

* * *

It was 11:50 on their clock, a gift from the Shiekah, and Link knew he had to meet this person. He wasn't as surprised about traveling through time and space, seeing as how past incarnations of Hyrule's hero has supposedly done so. Still, part of him didn't want to do this. He wanted to stay home and just practice his swordplay, hoping he can talk to Zelda once she returned. Still, he promised just this one date.

He bid his sister goodbye, leaving her with a close friend before heading out.

He made sure to talk a small bouquet of flowers Aryll gave him, wanting him to at least make a good impression despite her reluctance to see him with anyone but Zelda.

As he left the outskirts of Hateno Village, he saw something perplexing to the side of the mountain, where no one else could see it.

A blue swirling portal.

He looked around, curious as to why no one else saw it. He then saw the shape of a familiar figure, this Venus woman.

Blinking just to make sure he's not seeing things, Link walked towards the portal. Once he was in front, he heard her voice.

"Come in, young man."

Link place a hand on his sword's handle. "It this is some kind of trick, I won't hesitate to use this!"

She only chuckled.

"Not surprised you'd react that way… I mean you no harm and neither will she."

Link sighed.

He let go of his weapon and walked in.

* * *

Once he went inside, he saw himself in a swirling blue tunnel.

"Okay… this is already the weirdest date I've been on and it technically hasn't even started…"

He saw images of silhouettes in light blues. Men and women surrounding him as he kept walking.

"These are people who have agreed to my aid. I hope you will be among those who finds love thanks to me." Her voice called out.

Link saw the end of the tunnel and went through.

One flash later and he found himself in a town. A town with with outdoor shops, people bustling and a fountain. It was not that different from Hyrule Castle Town, though Link did not recognize his surrounding.

He looked around, wondering just where he could possibly be. Also, where his date is. All he got was blue hair and blue eyes. That shouldn't be too hard.

He sat down at the fountain, figuring she must be late.

"I hope she's not in any trouble…"

Despite his reluctance with this, he did not want her in any harm.

Suddenly, he felt someone tap his right shoulder and a young woman's voice spoke up.

"Forgive me, but are you Hero in Green?"

Link blinked to prepare himself.

Here we go…

Once he turned his head, his face turned red at what he saw.

It was a young woman, one with the matching physical description he was given. Long, blue hair, blue eyes and a slim frame. He noticed her outfit was blue as well, complete with a cape, and a sword to her side. She had slightly pale skin, but a cute face. She was actually a very attractive young lady.

Link got up, once again looking at her appearance.

"I-I take it _you're_ Sapphire of Time?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Obvious, is it not? You may call me Lucina."

She gave Link a smile, one that made his blush stronger.

"Oh… uh… I-I'm Link." He said, suddenly unable to take in who he's with.

"Link…" Lucina said, thinking of that name a bit before smiling. "It sounds simple but very memorable. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Link somehow felt good now, talking to this girl. He remembered the bouquet in his hand and handed it to her.

"These are for you."

She took them.

"Thank you." She smiled. "These are lovely." She looked to him with a small smile. "I hope this was of no inconvenience to you. Coming all the way here from… wherever the Spirit of Love said you'd be from."

"Oh no!" Link said, suddenly having his hands up. "No trouble at all!" He lied, but wanted to make a good impression.

That got Lucina to smile.

"Then, perhaps it is time for this blind date to go?" She asks before turning around motioning for Link to follow her. "Follow me, Link. I know of a nice place to go to."

Link took a moment to register and smiled.

Huh… so far so good.

* * *

Link finds Lucina brought him to a small tavern. This was a place that didn't seem too out of place for people on dates to come to, just a nice little quaint place to get some food. Lucina seemed like she knew this place. Link chalked up to being in her world, so he didn't pay it any mind. They were given their table and sat down.

Now was the time to talk.

"So… Lucina, was it?" He asked. "What… uh… wh-what's your…" He found himself unable to talk. Here he is with a nice girl who is very pretty and can't speak. He shook his head and found his words. "Tell me about yourself… other than what I read, that is."

Lucina smirked at this, seeing Link clearly bashful.

"Well, I live here in Ylisse… sort of. I live with my parents… sort of." Link noticed right away something seemed to bother her. "I am skilled in swordsmanship and I enjoy seeing the forests and towns in my country."

"Really? You use a sword?" Link asked, sounding impressed.

"Indeed, but I can't use it here, since this has a strict no weapons policy." She said.

"Understandable." Link said. "Why did you say "sort of" twice just now?"

"It's…" She looked hesitant to say. "Long story."

"Okay…" He went.

"So!" Lucina perked up. "Tell me about you."

"Well, I-"

"Welcome!" The two looked to see their server, a young woman in red hair, waiting for their word. "Are you ready to order?"

Link looked to Lucina.

"You seem to know this place, I'll let you pick."

Lucina nodded. "I will have the fried fish, he will have a steak."

Link smiled at this, he loved steak.

"Coming right up!" The waitress said.

Once she left, Link continued.

"I too am a sword user. I live with my little sister, Aryll."

"Ah! I too have a sister. She's adorable… though a bit spacy." Lucina said with a smile. "You do not live with your parents?"

"No…" Link said, sadly. "They died when I was 10."

Lucina quickly became regretful.

"I'm… sorry for your loss."

"It's alright… It hurts but not as much as it used to." He said with a small smile.

Lucina kept quiet for a bit.

"I understand what that's like… losing parents." She said.

This caught Link's attention.

"I thought you said you live with your parents?" He asked.

"I said sort of and that it's a long story." She said, wanting to avoid the topic.

Link looked to her, curiously. He choose not to press on to avoid hurting her feelings.

"Anyway... " She spoke up, trying to sound less saddening. "What do you do for work? What do you do for fun?"

"Well, I work for the Royal Family of my land. For fun, I practice or take a nap." He said with a smile. "I do like my naps."

Lucina smiled at this.

Then, Link asked.

"So, why did you agree to this spirit's offer?"

This caused a moment of silence. Lucina looked away, seemingly uncomfortable to speak up.

"Actually…" Link spoke up. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me."

Lucina looked up, seeing Link apologize causes her to to consider it.

"I fell for a good friend of my family… his name is Robin." She said.

Link looked surprised by that.

"I'm guessing he doesn't have the same feelings for you?" Link asks.

"I don't know… but I know I can't. To put it simply, he works for and with my father… it makes things… harder." Lucina says. "There's also the fact that I can't stay for very long."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Maybe…" Lucina says. "I just know that… I can't find myself willing to say something."

Link looked as she kept her head down, feeling sympathetic. He then places his hand over her own.

"Back home, there's someone I have feelings for. I'm too afraid the speak up to her, mostly because of her being a princess." This caused Lucina to look up, surprised by that admission. "I don't know if she feels anything for me, to be honest I'm afraid she might not feel anything for me." Link said sadly despite his smile not leaving. "So, I get how you feel."

This causes a smile to reach Lucina's face.

"So it looks like I have a good match." She says rather flatly. This causes Link to just stare with one eyebrow raised. "I was making a quip." She said, blushing with embarrassment.

Link just stared more until he finally laughed.

Suddenly, the door of the tavern breaks down.

Link looked and saw men in barbarian clothes, wielding weapons.

Even in another world there's jerks and idiots who cause trouble.

He reaches for his weapon as Lucina pulled out her own sword.

"Halt! I am Lucina! Princess of Ylisse and daughter of Chrom!"

One of the men laughs.

"Don't fool me, pretty girl!" He said. "I don't buy those time travel rumors, Lucina is just a mere baby!"

Link was shocked to hear this.

"Time travel?" He asked her.

"Long story!" Lucina said as she took her blade and readied for battle.

Even though he has no idea what's going on, Link took his sword and shield out and got ready.

The bandits attacked.

Before Link could make a move, Lucina ran in and used her weapon to knock the blades out of their swift motion, she was able to knock them out with blows to the head with the hilt of her sword. All but the man who laughed, the leader and tallest, was left. Lucina was ready.

Link just stared at Lucina's combat skill. This was… very impressive. She is very impressive. He smiled.

He then pulled out a crossbow and fired at her.

Lucina tried to duck away but, to her surprise, she heard the arrow hit something metal. Looking back, she saw Link blocked it with his shield.

This impressed her.

"May I?" Link asks.

Lucina nods. "Go right ahead."

Link walks to the large man, his sword and shield ready.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" The man said in a mocking tone.

"It's a blind date, I'm not sure how this ends, so it's a little premature to assume that." Link said.

"I know how this ends!" He raises his large sword in both hands. "With you in half!"

He ran to Link, swinging his blade high and slashing hard to the floor.

"Huh?" His smile is replaced with shock.

Link used his shield to block.

Lucina is surprised by this. Judging by the 6 foot man, his muscular physique and his large sword, that attack would be strong enough to chop a tree in half without trouble. And yet Link was able to block it with his shield.

Then, Link slashed his own sword on the man's weapon.

The slice cut the larger man's sword, leaving only the hilt and a small amount of the blade left.

Lucina smirked. _This guy in impressive._

The larger man dropped his weapon damaged weapon, his face becoming drained of color.

"Who-who are you?" He asked.

"Calm me Link." He said proudly. "You should leave now."

The large man nodded, fearing for his life.

"LET'S GO!" He shouted to his men, who are now conscious and followed their frightened leader out of the tavern.

Once they left, the tavern's patrons and servers applaud him and Lucina.

The two smile and bow in response to the applause.

* * *

As a thanks for their good deed, their meals were on the house.

Link and Lucina returned to the table, where they were amazed at their fighting prowess.

"That was amazing!" Lucina admitted.

"Ah, it's nothing. This isn't even my strongest sword, this was a gift from some old friends." Link said.

"The blade isn't what impresses me. It's the person who _wielded_ it." Lucina admitted.

"Well, the person wielding your sword impresses me too." Link says.

This got a blush on her face.

"Well, the person wielding my sword is flattered." She says flatly. Link smiled at that. She chuckled. "I see you got my sense of humor."

"I also got to learn more about you, namely that you're a princess from the future." Lucina looked shocked by that. She was about to say something when Link spoke up. "Don't try and convince me. I'm from another world, remember? Where I come from, time travel magic is a thing, so it isn't surprising."

Lucina calmed down.

"That's a relief."

Their food arrived and they were ready to eat.

* * *

After their food, the two walked together through the town. They've talked about their lives, their families and their training in combat. Link couldn't believe he was with a princess who knew her way with a sword. Zelda knew her way with a rapier, but it was more for sport than combat. Lucina was also a nice girl like Zelda, so Link found talking to her comfortable.

"So, in your time, your father died when you were young? And you came back in time to save him and stop this Grima monster?"

"Yes. I wish we had a warrior as effective as you were against this Ganon." Lucina said.

"You seem pretty impressive in combat from what I saw." Link said.

This got Lucina to blush in response as she looked down with a smile.

"Thank you."

Lucina had her doubts when this spirit of love reached her, but she was glad she agreed to this. Link was a nice guy who clearly admired her skills and had a strong sense of right and wrong. He was also rather handsome.

"So, Link… when must this date end? I will need to return to the Shepherds soon." Lucina asked.

She mentioned her father's group was called this, so he understood.

"Well, it's almost afternoon. I need to get home. It's not like I take the next turn on the street here, I'm from another universe. Unless it turns out we're next door neighbors." He joked.

This got a laugh out of her.

She's had a good time and wanted to let him know.

"Well, are you the kind who… kisses on a first date?"

This causes Link to pause and stare at her, blushing hard.

"W-What?!" He said.

"Have you kissed before?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He said, unsure if he should answer.

He had kissed before. His childhood friend Malon. She liked him, he sort of liked her.

"Well, I have never had a date before and therefore am unsure of what to do here." She had a smile. "So, I propose an idea."

"What?"

"Well, you have a sword, I have a sword, clearly we are skilled sword users."

"Yes?"

"Why don't we have a sparring match?"

Link looked surprised by this.

"We'll use practice swords from a shop this place has. The winner of the match will decide if we kiss or not. Besides, I want to see how skilled you are compared to me."

She says that last one looking into his eyes, with a competitive smile.

Despite being in awe of her blue eyes, Link smiles, he can't say no to a challenge.

* * *

After Lucina purchased wooden swords and the two stood in front of each other outside the town in a grassy field.

"Are you ready?" Lucina says, holding her false sword up.

Link responds with holding a wooden sword up, ready for battle.

"Ladies first."

"First to get hit loses." She says.

They both stand, ready.

They then rush to each other and swing the wooden swords. Their weapons collide, the two begin swinging them.

Each time, they swing, the opposing wooden sword hits, denying them a shot at victory. This kept up for about a minute, each swing failing to hit their opponent, though both combatants were impressed with the other.

This was the most fun their date has been.

Link managed to do a jump attack, but Lucina stepped back and avoided the attack. Lucina tries to run at him in a sem-stabbing attempt, but Link rolled to his side to avoid it.

This definitely got Lucina to be impressed with Link.

Then, they looked to each other.

They ran towards one another and swung their weapons.

**WHACK!**

They both have the opposing swords hit their shoulders.

They stare at where they hit each other, then to where they are hit. They laughed.

"I guess… we're evenly matched." Link said.

"Yeah…" Lucina said.

"So… I guess we could try it." He said.

"Okay." Lucina says with a smile.

They both drop their swords. Lucina reached out and cupped his face with her hands. Link wrapped his arms around her.

She kissed him on the lips.

It was a 2 second kiss when they parted and smiled with blushes.

A portal opened near them.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Link said.

"I believe so." Lucina said. "Take care Link. If it is decided we meet again, so be it. That will be one fate I will not challenge."

Link nodded.

"Farewell, Lucina."

Link walked to the portal, waving goodbye to the princess of Ylisse, who waved back, as it closed.

Link found himself back in Hyrule.

_Next Time: The Alluring Ninja Girl_

* * *

**Lucina was the first girl I had in mind.**

**Like FP11's story with a hint to the next girl's identity, I'll do the same with the nicknames.**

**Thank you, Wingd Knight and soultaker78. Your suggestions will be considered.**


End file.
